


The Job

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domesticity.</p><p>Mickey wants a job to help Ian pay the bills so Ian revisits his past.</p><p>(Not a stand alone story - read <a class="embedly-card" href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3333272/chapters/7288541">Txt</a> first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kash

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too proud of this but I felt it needed to happen before other bits of the story.

SATURDAY

Two weeks after the hellish graduation day, Mickey's health improved and he was bored of being useless. So he decided to get a job.

"Ian." He muttered, rolling over to his boyfriend. 

"Yeah." He said, barely awake. 

"Help me get a job."

"Maybe later." He yawn and curled towards his boyfriend, not knowing what he was saying. 

"Hey." He shook his boyfriend awake. "I'm serious."

"Why?" The redhead finally opened his eyes.

"So I can give you some cash."

"You don't need-"

"We're not doing this again."

"Okay. Ten more minutes and we'll get up. Just stay here." He pulled his boyfriend under the sheets more and curled around his body, head resting over his heart.

They slept for more than ten minutes. It was about 0900 when they emerged from the bedroom and headed straight for the coffee. 

"So what job do you want?" Ian said, sitting down at the table.

"I can't do shit so just whatever the fuck I can get."

"I'm guessing you don't want to go back to Southside. I could get you a job there easy."

"How?"

"Kash 'n' Grab would hire you no questions asked. Kash wouldn't want me to go to the cops about him having sex with an underage kid."

"You slept with your boss?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Horny teen." He simply said.

"Think he'd do me or is he only into giant redheads?"

"Don't give a shit."

"S'cuse me?" Mickey moved closer, standing between his boyfriend's slightly parted legs.

"I know you wouldn't sleep with him even if he wanted you." Ian stood up and pressed his forehead to Mickey's.  "You'd be finding yourself single if you did."

"You're lucky _I'm_ only into giant redheads." He leaned down into a kiss. "Get me the job."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I have to check out the competition, right?"

Ian laughed. "I'll go across there later."

"And we have sex until then?" Mickey grinned. 

"If that's what you want." Ian stood up, taking his boyfriend's hand and heading to the bedroom. 

* * *

"Kash." Ian entered the store.

"Ian." He said with a gasp. "Why are you here?"

"I need a favour."

"Why would I help you?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell the cops you had sex with a fifteen year old."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"What do you need?" He sighed. 

"I have someone who needs a job. You're going to give him one."

"I'm not hiring."

"Then I guess you're going to jail." He turned to leave. 

"Wait. I'll give him a job. In return I ask you not to go to the cops and one more fuck."

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Why?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Something serious?"

"We live together, so yeah."

"Jeez. So there's no chance you'll stick it in me?"

"No."

"Fine. He can have the job. Minimum wage until I know I can trust him. How old is he?"

"Eighteen."

"One of your students?"

"He just graduated. You can trust him."

"He starts on Monday."

"Thank you." Ian left without looking back at the counter he used to stand behind, the shelves he used to stack, the donuts he used to steal, the man he used to fuck.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ashamed of how this is written and how long it's taken - I can't even make reasonable excuses.

"It's done." Ian said as he walked in the door. "You start Monday."

"Thanks." Mickey got up from where he was sat and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"I got you a job. Most people don't want to work."

"Then I'm not most people."

"One condition though."

"What?"

"You don't give  _all_ the money you make to me." 

"I want to help."

"You can help by giving me like 25%."

"No. It needs to be more than that. 80%."

"40."

"70."

"50 is my final offer."

"Fine. But the rest I save to buy you a kickass birthday present."

"If that's what you want." He leaned in for a kiss. "I love you."

Mickey hummed into the redhead's mouth. "You, too." 

* * *

MONDAY

"Kash n Grab." Mickey grinned as he addressed his new boss.

"Ian's friend, I'm assuming."

"That's me."

"Right, you can start with stacking shelves."

Mickey suppressed his groans, reminding himself that he was doing this for Ian. "Fine."

Kash retrieved some trays of food products before pointing Mickey in the right direction. "Once you've done that, I'll teach you to use the register."

"Okay." He placed the first item on the shelf and couldn't help but feel that he's just started a new part of his future.

\---

His first day went off without flaw and he returned home with a smile on his face. "Hey."

"Someone looks happy." Ian grinned as he stood and walked over to the door to greet his boyfriend.

"Feel like I'm finally doing something useful with my life."

Ian placed a quick kiss on his lips. "You've always been useful." Followed by another kiss. "You're kinda awesome."

"I guess." He laughed before leaning up and kissing the redhead again. "Finally making money though.... legally."

"I'm trying to forget about your criminal tendencies."

"Yet you keep calling me a thug."

"You're my cute little ex-thug. Doesn't count."

"M'kay." He muttered against his boyfriends lips as he threw his arms around Ian's neck and moved up to his tiptoes. "We going to the bedroom of not?"

"I was going to cook something. We can have sex later."

Mickey placed one last kiss on his boyfriends lips before heading towards the kitchen. "What are we having?"

"What do you want? You've been the one busy all day."

"Grilled cheese."

"Okay. Go sit, it'll be ready soon."

"I love you." He shouted from the couch, thinking about the simple domesticity.

"I know."

* * *

 PAYDAY

"Mickey!" Kash called from the back room.

"Yeah." He ventured through.

"You're first wages."

"Thank you." He grinned. "You have no idea how much I need this."

"Your clothes are too big, I think I get the idea. Gotta buy new ones, right?"

"Oh, no. That's not it. These just aren't my clothes. I share a closet."

"Got a big brother?"

"Boyfriend." He said nonchalantly, not caring that he just admitted he was gay.

"Hadn't pegged you as gay."

"Ian didn't tell you?"

"Just told me he knew a guy who needed a job."

"Fuck him." Mickey muttered under his breath.

"What?" The older man asked.

"I said fuck him."

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't he tell you were dating?"

"Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just didn't expect him to be off the market. He didn't seem the settling down type."

"He's changed a lot."

"Yeah." Kash sighed. "Anyway, go home. You're done for the day."

"Thanks." Mickey left the shop early

* * *

 

"Hey." Ian said as the boy walked through the door.

"Hey." Mickey replied a little bit downbeat.

"Why aren't you smiling?" Ian approached his boyfriend. "Why are you home early?"

"Towelhead told me to leave."

"Why?"

"Don't think he liked the fact I'm dating his ex. Which you didn't tell him about."

"Figured he wouldn't hire you if he knew we were dating."

"So you let me work with a guy who's hung up on you?"

"Who cares? Not like he's gunna try get me back. Even less likely - impossible actually - that I want to be with anyone but you. You're not forgetting I love you, right?"

"So you're not embarrassed or ashamed of me or what the fuck ever?"

"Fuck no. I just wanted you to get a job, I want what you want. It's not going to change anything, right?"

"'course not." He sighed and fell into his boyfriend's arms. "I got some money for you."

"I promise it doesn't matter."

"Please take it." He handed over the wad of cash he had.

"Not all of it." Ian protested. Passing it all back.

"Ian." Mickey pushed it back towards his boyfriend.

"Fine." Ian took a few notes from the top of the pile. "That's enough."

"We agreed 50%."

"We also agreed you'd give me a kickass birthday present. I'm just giving you more money to do that."

"Okay." He leaned back into the hug. "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

 

"Ian." Kash smiled. "How are you?"

"Not here for small talk. Mick and I dating changes nothing, right?" It wasn't a question. It was a forceful statement.

"Why would you think that?"

"You sent him home early when you found out. The will be no hostility whatsoever when he returns. He's a good guy, a hard worker and surprisingly dedicated to this job. He doesn't need you being a bitch to him."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like seeing you with someone else, Ian. I saw you again and remembered why I liked you so much."

"You're, what, 45? You can't expect me to want you, right?"

"We used to be good together."

"I was like 15 and didn't know any better. There's an age difference, man."

"There's got to be an age difference between you and Mickey though."

"It doesn't matter."

"How come it does with us then?" "Because Mick's only six years younger than me and I'm in love with him. Even as a delusional teenager I never loved you. Just get over it, okay?"

"You love him?"

"Of course. He's amazing."

"Whatever. I'll see him Monday. It'll be like nothing happened."

"Thanks." Ian grabbed a snickers on his way out the door.

"Stealing, Ian."

"Pedophilia, Kash." Ian reminded him of the jail threat.

* * *

Ian got home and chucked his boyfriend the chocolate. "What's this for?"

"Felt like getting my boyfriend a present."

"Thanks." Mickey placed a kiss on Ian's lips before going to make coffee to have with his snickers.

Ian smiled as he watched his boyfriend leave. _'Yeah'_ Ian thought _'Kash stands no chance'._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I please ask a HUGE favour? [Could you PLEASE fill in this survey?](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/LHQWJB6) It will only take like 3 minutes and it will really help with a big project I have to do. So I'll even beg and bribe to get people to fill this in


End file.
